1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile terminal, and more particularly, to a case for a mobile terminal which has a heat discharging capability.
2. Background of the Related Art
Generally, heat is generated in a mobile terminal by a printed circuit board (PCB) installed in a case of the mobile terminal. More particularly, a power amplifier module (PAM) positioned at the PCB for amplifying transmission power and emitting the amplified transmission power through an antenna generates heat of approximately 80° C.
This heat is transmitted to the PCB, a key pad, and the case, thus degrading system functionality. Also, the product may be damaged due to repetitive temperature variances and differences in thermal expansion coefficients between components, and a peripheral temperature of the key pad may be increased, causing discomfort during use.
Moreover, the related art mobile terminal does not include a heat discharging means for discharging the heat generated by the PAM, and the case is formed of a synthetic resin material, which has weak heat discharging characteristics. Thus, a structure is required for discharging heat generated in the mobile terminal to reduce discomfort during use, to prevent product damage, and to enhance system functionality.